


It's Never The End

by AnonDude



Series: Sex Tape series [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Caring Jason Todd, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Overheard Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Stress Relief, Top Tim Drake, Twitter, and yet again very little plot but still..., bathing together, buzzfeed articles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Tim's unfortunate internet fame continues. At least Jay knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Sex Tape series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	It's Never The End

Tim banged his head gently on the table, a slow funeral dirge of thumps.

"Aw, c'mon baby, it's not that bad," Jason said, coming up beside him and rubbing a comforting hand between his shoulder blades.

"It _is_. There's never going to be an end to this torturous ongoing debacle, is there? How did I not even _know_ this time?"

"Well that's a good thing, right? It didn't cause a big enough splash for it to get back to you."

"It's a Buzzfeed listicle, Jason! That's not _not_ a big splash!"

Tim had just found out about the newest development of the ongoing saga of the sex scandal that very day. Two weeks late. In fact, he'd only found out because Stephanie had been teasing him and told him that his sexscapades had reached Buzzfeed.

When he'd clicked the link, he'd expected it to be about The Tape, and _possibly_ a mention of Jason's solo video. There had indeed been mention of both of those things, but, to his horror and dismay, there was also _more_.

> **After The Tape: Five Things You Might Have Missed in the Saga of Tim Drake-Wayne's Sexscapades**
> 
> We all know about the leaked tape by now — it seems like everybody and their grandma has watched it — but if you haven't been following since then, you may have missed some of the ways Mr. Drake-Wayne now seems unable to keep his, er, _private_ life out of the spotlight.  
>   
> 
> 
> **Number One:** The Other Videos
> 
> After the sex tape was leaked, a few internet slueths dug up the fact that it had _already_ been posted to the internet — an edited version of it, anyway. 
> 
> It seems Tim Drake-Wayne's boyfriend (only known as 'Jay') has a PornHub account, called GothamExhibitionistJaybird, on which he had been regularly posting videos of their more... _intimate_ moments for over a year, with Mr. Drake-Wayne's face and name edited out.
> 
> All of the videos were deleted from his account shortly after people connected the two. The account stayed empty for several weeks, the only activity being the changing of the bio to inform viewers that none of the old videos would be going back up, and to hint at the possibility of solo videos — _without_ Mr. Drake-Wayne — possibly being posted in the future.  
>   
> 
> 
> **Number Two:** The GothamExhibitionistJaybird "solo" video
> 
> Imagine the GEJB subscribers' surprise, when, despite the assertion that Mr. Drake-Wayne would no longer be appearing on the channel, he made a cameo of sorts in the first new video posted.
> 
> Mr. Drake-Wayne was never in view of the camera, but, as many people have pointed out on Twitter, his boyfriend was clearly looking at and talking to someone behind the camera the whole time. Even more damning is the small moan around the six minute mark while his boyfriend is talking. 
> 
> Not enough proof for you? Well it gets better. Just two minutes after that, his boyfriend gets up and leans over the camera, and it sounds like he's kissing and talking quietly to someone — presumably Mr. Drake-Wayne.  
>   
> 
> 
> **Number Three:** The Twitter Clapback
> 
> Of course when the video was posted, there was a flurry of tweets about it.
> 
> User @redditisbetter tweeted, about the video, "…..So is just nobody gonna talk about how Tim Drake-Wayne is getting publicly cucked? Like. He just lets his boyfriend post porn of himself for anyone to watch????"
> 
> Mr. Drake-Wayne apparently saw this tweet, and felt compelled to reply, saying: "@redditisbetter Cucked? In the words of Inigo Montoya: You keep using that word… I do not think it means what you think it means.
> 
> "And it's HIS body, I don't "let" him do anything, I'm not the fucking boss of it. I wouldn't have gotten in a relationship with him if we weren't on the same page about that shit. Grow up."
> 
> A scathing clapback, to be sure, but also a declaration of bodily autonomy that had many in the replies cheering Mr. Drake-Wayne on.  
>   
> 
> 
> **Number Four:** The Mysterious Bruise
> 
> On the same day of his fiery Twitter clapback, Mr. Drake-Wayne was spotted in photos with a bruise on the palm of his hand that looks suspiciously like teeth marks. See for yourself in the photos below:
> 
> Now, we're not making any assertions one way or the other about how exactly that bruise got there, but we have to admit, it does seem to point toward some kinky shenanigans.  
>   
> 
> 
> **Number Five:** The Screaming Video
> 
> The final thing on our list is a real doozy, so buckle up!
> 
> Twitter user @RDTores posted a very provocative pair of tweets, including a video, which he claims features Mr. Drake-Wayne. We'll let you look at them for yourself:

Tim had clicked onto the original tweet with trepidation.

> **HEY DEMONS, IT'S YA BOY @RDTores**
> 
> [1/2]  
> Soooo I live down the hall from Tim Drake-Wayne, and I never thought there would be anything particularly noteworthy about that (besides having to awkwardly avoid his eyes in the lift after the whole leaked tape thing lolll kill me).
> 
> But. 
> 
> A couple of days ago, I happened to hear (who am I kidding, the whole building had to have heard) something interesting while I was taking a snapchat video. I debated whether to say anything for a while, but I can't NOT share this with anyone any longer. And who am I to deny the internet further scandal?

> **HEY DEMONS, IT'S YA BOY @RDTores**
> 
> [2/2]  
> Have a listen for yourself (Note: There's only one Jay I know of in the building, nevermind on my floor🤔🧐 Truly a mystery for the ages, it may never be solved who's voice this is /s)

There was a video in the second tweet, which started out with Ricky-from-down-the-hall, as Tim knew him, excitedly holding up a tiny Spock figurine.

"Look at him, Dana, he's perfect! He's even got his little tricorder—" he cut off, his head whipping toward the door as desperate, pleasured screaming began from down the hall.

" _AH! AH, JAY! FUCK! JAY! JAY! JAY!_ " The words ended with a long, wordless scream that sounded like it had been ripped out of him.

There were a few beats of silence, before Ricky turned his head back slowly to the camera with wide eyes. "Jesus christ." He gave a small, incredulous laugh. "I guess _somebody's_ having a nice Sunday afternoon."

The video had ended there, and Tim had just sat there for a moment, flushed redder than a tomato, before finally clicking back to the article.

> Now obviously there is no real proof that the person screaming in the video is actually Mr. Drake-Wayne. All we have is @RDTores 's word that he even lives in the same building as Mr. Drake-Wayne. 
> 
> But, if it _is_ him, that paints a very interesting picture. Several people on Twitter have pointed out that if the video was taken on Sunday, and the solo video was posted on Monday, and Monday was the day Mr. Drake-Wayne was first pictured with the bite mark on his hand, then it's entirely possible that all three of those things happened on the same day. And in conjunction with the solo video ending rather abruptly while Mr. Drake-Wayne's boyfriend was still lying down, rather than with him turning the camera off, it is a very, very interesting picture indeed.
> 
> Of course we will probably never know what exactly happened, but we have to admit that the speculation is fun.
> 
> At the very least, if Mr. Drake-Wayne and his boyfriend ever break up, we'll know it wasn't due to a lack of an amazing sex life.

That was the point at which Tim had loudly bemoaned his life and started banging his head on the table.

Jason sighed and continued to rub his back calmingly. "Let's get your mind off this, baby. It isn't gonna do any good to stew on it."

"I'm not gonna be able to stop thinking about it," Tim mumbled into the table.

"You could at least _try_. Please?"

Tim let out a long sigh, still not picking his face up from the table. "Fine. What do you suggest?"

"Let's take a bath — you need to relax."

"Fine," he repeated miserably.

Jason gave him a final pat on the back, and leaned down to kiss his head, before going to fill up the bathtub.

The great thing about the old ass Gotham apartments was the freestanding bathtubs. They weren't very long, but they were _deep_ , and they made for _excellent_ baths.

"C'mon baby boy, before it gets cold," Jason called, shutting off the water and starting to strip off his clothes.

As soon as Tim entered the bathroom, he settled his hands on Jason's bare hips from behind, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder blade.

Jason settled a hand over one of Tim's, stroking his thumb over the back of it a few times before gently pulling away and stepping into the bath.

Tim got undressed as Jason settled into the tub, leaning back with his arms resting along the sides of the tub, knees up and legs spread to make room for Tim.

Tim climbed in carefully, settling between Jason's legs and leaning back against his chest.

Jason automatically wrapped his arms around Tim, and Tim traced his fingers idly over the tops on Jason's thighs, leaning his head back on his shoulder and letting his eyes slide shut.

"Mmm," Tim sighed as the steaming water slowly relaxed his muscles. "Okay this is nice."

Jason tightened his arms around him and stroked his thumb over his shoulder. "Told you so." He turned his head to kiss Tim's temple.

They relaxed like that for perhaps half an hour before Tim's hands started to become more pointed with their stroking over Jason's thighs, and he turned his head to kiss softly over his neck.

Jason looked down. "You getting hard, baby?" He trailed a hand down Tim's stomach before lightly tracing over his cock under the water.

Tim hitched his hips forward against his hand, making the water slosh a bit in the tub. "Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?" He asked against Jason's neck, mouthing slowly at the skin.

Jason arched his neck with a small, pleased hum and wrapped his hand around Tim's cock, slowly jerking him off. He could feel his own cock starting to fill in response, and he shifted slightly, his cock briefly sliding against Tim's back.

"Mm." Tim turned, shifting up onto his hip, wrapping a hand around the back of Jason's neck to start to kiss at his neck in earnest and sliding his other hand up to wrap around Jason's cock.

Their arms slid against each other under the warm water as they slowly jerked each other off, and Jason made a small sound in the back of his throat, his free hand moving up to bury itself in the back of Tim's hair. Tim scraped his teeth over Jason's neck, and then sucked hard.

Jason's thighs tensed, squeezing against Tim, and Tim moaned. His hand let go of Jason's cock to trace over the outside of his thigh and squeeze his hand over it.

" _God, I wanna fuck your thighs_ ," he whispered desperately.

"Yeah?" Jason picked his head up, from where he had been baring his neck, to look at Tim with half-lidded eyes. "Get up for a second, then."

Tim stood, shivering at the sudden cold air against his wet skin, and Jason turned himself around onto his knees, and pushed his thighs together, pushing his ass out and leaning forward, his hands braced against the back of the tub.

"Go ahead."

Tim leaned down and turned Jason's head up toward him with a hand on his jaw, kissing him deeply. "I fucking love you, you're the best," he murmured against his mouth after a moment.

Jason grinned and gave him another quick peck. "I try."

Tim let go of his face, and kneeled back into the water behind him, pushing two experimental fingers into the small gap between Jason's thighs just under his ass. They didn't go in easily, the skin sticking as it tried to slide past, and Tim looked around for something to use as lube.

He grabbed the body soap and squeezed some onto his fingers, spreading it between Jason's thighs until he was satisfied with the slip. Jason pushed his ass back further, and Tim spread some more soap over his cock, before slowly pressing forward between Jason's thighs.

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned, when he'd pushed all the way in.

Jason took one of his hands off the back of the tub to jerk himself off, and Tim slowly pulled back before thrusting in again, quickly settling into a steady rhythm.

Tim continued swearing under his breath as the water sloshed wildly around the bath from his movements. One of his hands was clenched tightly around Jason's hip, his fingers digging in, and the other was sliding up and down his thigh, feeling the muscles flex as Jason pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts.

"'S hot, baby boy, love how into it you are."

"Of course I'm fucking into it," Tim panted. "You and those fucking thighs, so fucking sexy." He leaned down to kiss and lick and bite and suck his way over Jason's back as he fucked his thighs.

Jason groaned, his back arching, and started to jerk himself off faster.

Tim thrusted forward harder and his nails dug into Jason's hip. "Oh god," he moaned against Jason's skin, before finally loosening his hold on Jason's hip and sliding his hand around his front to cup his balls.

He started to gently massage them, and Jason's hips stuttered. "Ah— _ahhh_ , oh, Tim," he gasped.

Tim pulled back from Jason's back with a loud sucking noise. "Yeah, that feel good?"

" _Unhhh, yeah_." Jason clenched his thighs, and Tim let out a deep groan.

 _Fuck_ , how did Jason always feel so fucking perfect no matter what way he had him?

"I— _ohhh_ , oh god— I'm gonna come."

"Go ahead, baby."

Jason pushed back against him again, meeting his thrust forward, and Tim lost it, coming hard between Jason's thighs.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, _Jay_ ," he whimpered out, stilling his hips and letting himself come down slowly.

After a few moments, he let out a sigh, and slid his hand up over Jason's cock, pushing Jason's hand out of the way and taking over jerking him off.

"Come on, turn back over," he said.

He let go and pulled back, his softening cock sliding out from between Jason's legs, and Jason turned around, sitting back down in the now barely warm water.

Tim sat in his lap, straddling him, and leaned forward to catch his lips as his hand went back to stroking Jason's cock.

Jason's hands came up to fist in Tim's hair as he kissed him passionately again and again, pushing his hips up into Tim's hand.

"Shit— babe—" he got out between kisses, his hands clenching tighter in Tim's hair.

"Gonna come?" Tim asked, moving his hand faster over Jason's cock under the water.

"Mhm, mhm," Jason said desperately, and then, " _Mmmn_ ," as he came.

Tim stroked him through it, kissing him softly until Jason let his head fall back over the edge of the bath. " _Unhhh_ ," he let out in a long, deep groan, letting his hands drop from Tim's hair over the sides of the tub.

Tim slid his hand up from Jason's cock over his chest, running it up and down slowly until Jason finally regained himself enough to open his eyes.

"Fuck baby. Kiss me 'gain?" He asked, picking his head back up and puckering his lips. Tim complied, and one kiss turned into several, the kisses quickly turning longer and deeper.

They kissed for several long minutes, before Tim finally pulled back. Jason's head followed him up, chasing after his lips, and he smiled, giving Jason one last peck before pulling away again. He cradled Jason's face in his hands, his eyes soft as he stared down at him.

"We should probably get out of the bath, it's getting chilly," he said, a shiver crawling up his spine as he spoke.

"Probably," Jason said, squeezing Tim's hips briefly before letting go.

Tim carefully stood up, using the sides of the bath to push himself up, and stepped out of the tub onto the bathmat, grabbing his towel from the hook on the back of the door and wrapping it snugly around himself.

"Aw, look at you, we need to get you warmed up, don't we?" Jason said, stepping out of the bath and grabbing his own towel, briskly drying himself off.

Tim shivered again, and Jason stepped over to him and carefully started to dry Tim's hair.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." Jason turned Tim around, and put his hands on his shoulders, steering him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

They both put on clean boxers and t-shirts, and Jason put a pair of thick, fuzzy socks on Tim's feet before bundling him up in their duvet and pulling him into his lap, hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Cozy?" He asked.

"That's one way to put it. I can barely breathe," he complained, but he snuggled up closer against Jason.

"Such a drama queen, baby boy," Jason murmured fondly, his nose buried in Tim's hair.

He pressed a kiss there, and Tim closed his eyes in contentment.


End file.
